2013 (SG)
2013 is The current year in the Shattered Glass universe. Optimus Prime rules the Autobots on Earth, with Jetfire as his second-in-command, while Elita-One commands the Autobots on Cybertron, with Alpha Trion as her chief advisor. thumb|Emperor Prime, ruler of the Autobots Megatron leads the Decepticons on Earth, while Cyclonus commands those on Cybertron, under the strong influence of Alpha Trion. America is still held in the iron grip of President Joseph Colton, and Father Cobra and his followers have secretly fled to Broca Beach, leaving Springfield a ghost town. Events January * January 28 - "Pump-Felt Farewells" - Alpha Trion says good-bye to the Shattered Glass Decepticons and gathers the remaining Autobots to return to the main-universe Temple of Knowledge May * May 2 - "Opportunities" - Goldbug reports on Skyfire's shifting allegiences * May 4 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2" - Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. July With the banishment of Starscream and Windshear for their alliance with the Autobots, in July Illarion was made CO and Ingenue XO of Decepticon Aerospace. At around the same time, Astrotrain was promoted to Decepticon Aerospace XO on Earth. August In 2011 Secretary Hauser sent Joe infiltrators to Springfield, but after almost two years of investigation failed to turn up a single Cobra, as citizens of the city slowly moved away, leaving Springfield a ghost town. Finally, in frustration, Zero attempted to have one last laugh at Bludd's expense, to punish him for the uselessness of his information. Zero took Bludd to a hill overlooking Springfield, and told him his family had been released and were living there safely. He then called down a GODS strike, destroying the entire town. Believing he'd just witnessed the death of his family (as well as the population of an entire city), Bludd snapped, savagely beating Zero and pinning him to his car. Zero begged for his life, telling Bludd his family was fine and had never been captured at all, and certainly weren't in Springfield when it was destroyed. Bludd didn't believe be could trust Zero, and felt it didn't matter anyway - he put Zero's gun against the Joe's broken face and fired, killing Zero instantly and messily. August 27 - SG-Reports - Springfield An image of the Duchess appears on screens across America, as a signal highjacks TV stations. "Greetings," he begins in her British accent. "I am the Duchess, representative of the militia group Cobra. We have destroyed your American city of Springfield. This was merely a warning, and a test. Our next target will be much larger, and you have no way of stopping us. We are everywhere - your work, the mall, your neighbors - and we will strike again. Cobraa!" The image fades. September In September Brawn completed a Stellar Spanner on Earth, without Jetfire's involvement, and then alerted Prime that Jetfire ordered testing of it (which was technically true, but gave the impression that Jetfire was responsible for a project with which he was actually unaware). Brawn's test sent Hound high above the Sonic Canyons of Cybertron, nearly killing him. Brawn considered this a successful test. October *October 10: Emperor Prime leads an unsuccessful assault on Autobot City. *Log: *SG-Jetfire's battered form appears* Fellow Autobots, this is a dark day. It began as our glorious leader, Emperor Prime FAIRLY challenged his other-universe counterpart to a duel. But Optimus Prime couldn't handle Emperor Prime's onslaught, so he had to have OTHER Autobots assist. As a result...*voice cracks* Emperor Prime was overcome with his injuries. I am asking all of you to keep our beloved Emperor in your thoughts tonight and in the days to come. *brief pause* On a secondary note - it is with a heavy burden that I assume ALL Autobot command duties. As of now, 'I' am acting commander of the Autobots. Jetfire out. * After Prime's fall, the Old One engineered a ceasefire between Jetfire and Cyclonus so the Autobots and Decepticons could team up against the Junkions threatening Cybertron's very existence. Category:2013 Category:IC Years Category:Shattered Glass